


Trolls One-Shots

by jenonicas



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls World Tour
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, i’ll add more tags as i write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenonicas/pseuds/jenonicas
Summary: A collection of Trolls one-shots!
Relationships: Queen Barb/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Trolls One-Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Queen Barb invites Queen Poppy to see a rock trolls concert. The night, however, doesn’t go exactly as planned.

The grayish-red troll taps her left foot impatiently in the light pink room she is accompanying. 

“Hey, Poppy. You ready yet?” She exclaims impatiently, crossing her arm over the other. The pink pop troll sang in her head voice, “Almost!”

The rock trolls were known for the huge concerts they held where they went absolutely batshit crazy. They were intense and extreme and Barb was shocked that Poppy agreed to come to one. Tonight is supposedly going to have the biggest mosh pit they’ve ever had. Barb had to admit; she loved jumping in one during the middle of a concert when her blood was pumping and needed to release that chaotic energy. 

But not tonight. Tonight she was going to have to cool it. No running off or, the worst of all, getting Poppy involved in their mosh pits and getting the fragile troll hurt. Barb wanted to have a good time with the Queen of Pop, willing to compromise one of her favorite things in the world. 

The pop troll finally finished getting ready, popping out but not in her classic light blue dress. Barb looks at the other troll in astonishment. Poppy was now wearing a white t-shirt and black ripped shorts. Over her shirt, she was wearing a black leather jacket that Barb had recently given her the last time they hung out.

”How do I look? Do I look like a real hard rocker?” Poppy giggles excitedly, showing off her outfit by twirling around. Barb could feel a light blush burning her cheeks as she saw the newly dressed Poppy. She also notices the deep black eyeshadow around the soft eyes of the pink troll. Barb couldn't help but stare at what she was looking at. She thought that Poppy was cute, but in what she was wearing now...

Poppy grabs a bag, putting a few things within it and going to the other troll. ”Cmon, let’s go already. Ugh, I'm so excited!” Poppy screams with joy which brought the grayish-red troll back to reality. “O-oh, yeah, yeah. Let’s go,” Barb says shaking off the nerves that seemed to be trapped inside her. They went out the front door and took a flyer bug to where the concert was taking place. 

The energy was already high by the time the two got to the concert. Trolls were getting hyped up and filling up the concert area. ”Wow, this is insane, Barb,” the pop troll looks in wonder. Barb had explained to Poppy how infamous their concerts were within the troll community due to their intensity and most specifically the mosh pit. ”Listen. Popsqueak. Stay close to me and you’ll be just fine. My people may be a bit… intense, but I won't let anything happen to you.” Barb wants to let Poppy feel comfortable since this would be a new experience for the hug loving troll. Poppy jokes, ”My, my. Big strong Barb is gonna protect poor little defenseless old me.” Barb blushes and playfully pushes Poppy away, ”I’m not playing, ok?” Poppy giggles and replies, ”Alright, alright. C’mon, it’s gonna start soon!” The pink troll’s hand interlocks with the grayish-red troll’s hand and she rushes to get a good spot. 

The stage was huge, the speakers were huge, the crowd was huge. As the band plays, you could smell the sweat on everyone’s body. Trolls were screaming so loudly that you could hardly hear your own thoughts. Barb loved it. All the raw energy that radiated from everyone was enough to power a town for weeks. Poppy stays close to Barb, but she knew that her bright pink skin was a sore thumb seen through the crowd. She thought the pop troll’s parties were passionate but seeing all the trolls here, she was definitely wrong. Poppy notices the adoration and exhilaration emitting from the rock troll’s face and body. Even though this was not the most comfortable situation Poppy was in, she was happy to see Barb so excited over this and didn’t want it to end. 

Poppy tries to relax and get more into the music and energy. She attempts to dance like the rest of the rock trolls, thrashing around, hoping to blend in more. Barb looks at Poppy and almost couldn't hide the laugh that was being induced. She appreciates the fact that Poppy was trying to get into the music and the environment, but it looked so out of place for the pop troll. 

“Are you laughing at me?” The pink troll laughs. Barb assures her, “No, Poppy. I just… didn’t expect you to try to get into this.” Poppy smiles wide and emphasizes, “Well then, why don’t I show you how involved I wanna get into this.” Barb looks at her, confused, not understanding what the pink troll was talking about. Before Barb could say a word, Poppy was off to the mosh pit. She was wanting to show the Queen of Rock that she could be cool with this. 

Barb’s eyes flash wide open, realizing what Poppy was going to do. “Wait, Poppy. No!” Barb screams at the fading pink, trying to get past the herd of people blocking her way from the mosh pit. Poppy starts to feel her nerves kick in but wouldn’t let them get the best of her, jumping right into the middle of the pit. Time seemed to be moving slowly once she stepped foot into the pit. Trolls were hitting against each other, punching and kicking each other without care to who their target was. It wasn’t long until Poppy realized her mistake and she knew she had to get out immediately.

However, it was too late. The pink troll felt a sting on the back of her head and she fell over on impact. Her head pounded from the hit and could feel her skin start to get sore from being kicked by the legs surrounding her. She wanted it to all end. She was so stupid for not listening but she wanted so badly to impress her friend. She wanted to show her that she could get into everything the other trolls enjoy but… Poppy’s thoughts were interrupted by… nothing. She didn’t feel the people who were surrounding her. All she saw was red. She looks up a bit and notices she was surrounded by a red wall of something. 

Barb had surrounded the two in her own hair to keep her safe. The grayish-red troll reached out her hand to the other and asked, “Hey, are you ok?” Ashamed, the pop troll took the rock troll's hand and got up weakly. “Yeah… yeah, I’m fine…” Poppy answers in almost a whisper. Her round eyes start to fill with burning tears and she hugs the rock troll tightly. Barb became shocked by the sudden contact but holds the troll close. Barb says in a gentle voice, “C’mon. Let’s get out of here,” keeping the pink troll close to her as she led past everyone in the crowd.

Barb couldn’t help but blame herself for the events that happened tonight. Poppy was all scratched and bruised up because she wasn’t able to watch over her correctly. Poppy sat on an overused couch in a muddy gray room with furniture that would compliment the aura. The rock troll attended to the pop troll’s wounds as soon as they got back to her place. Barb came back to Poppy, a blanket in her hand so she could rest. Poppy smiles weakly due to the numbing pain she felt in her head. “Thank you…” she says with guilt.

Poppy couldn’t help but blame herself for what happened tonight. She knew she had to apologize; it was her fault anyways that she went into the pit even though she was warned. “Barb… I’m sorry…” she professes. Barb’s big eyes open wide at the hearing of her apology. “Why are you sorry, Pops? It’s my fault that I didn’t protect you.” The grayish-red troll tries to argue which earned a reply, “No, Barb! You warned me but I didn’t listen because I-...” More tears filled the eyes of the pop troll that blocked her vision from seeing. 

The gentle hands of the rock troll cup the pop troll’s face endearingly, wiping away the hot tears that spilled down her face. Poppy looks up at Barb, her heart almost skipping a beat when she sees how much Barb cares about her, making a deep blush form across her already pink cheeks. “Barb, I-....” Before Poppy could speak another word, their lips intertwined gently. 

The kiss was quick but affectionate. Barb immediately apologizes, “Oh my guh. I’m so sorry Poppy. I...I didn’t…” Barb’s apology was interrupted by the sudden laughter of the pink troll. “Why are you laughing?” The grayish-red troll adds, her cheeks blushing a deeper shade of red than Poppy had. Poppy, after laughing for a bit, states, “Nothing, I just… It was such a shock to me. I thought it was cute.” Barb laughs, “You just had to ruin the moment, didn’t you?” The pink troll threw herself on the other troll, placing her lips onto the other’s lips.

This time the kiss was longer. They were looking at each other and both were blushing the same shade of red which made them laugh. “I didn’t know you had feelings for me,” Poppy says with a huge grin on her face. Barb replies, “Well, I love you, Poppy.” Poppy looks at Barb with her round eyes glistening. She couldn’t believe Barb just confessed to her. She couldn’t help but smile, confessing, “I love you too, Barb.” 

They kissed each other again, making the kiss last as long as they wanted it to before they decided that it was a good time to rest now. Barb held Poppy close, cuddling each other. They drifted off into a wonderful sleep, only worrying about the warmth the two held together.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Trolls fanfiction and I hope you all enjoyed it! I hope to write more in the future.


End file.
